The Son Of Poseidon
by TheGap17
Summary: (Takes two years after the book's ending) Percy isn't the only son of Poseidon. Clay Hall is a troubled kid with anger issues and family problems. His life changes when he is attacked by a monster and nearly killed until he is saved by a girl. Now Clay is trapped in a war between the demigods and God Hunters and he may be the only one to stop it. Rated T for Killing.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to the authors._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

"It's not easy Clay" spoke Miss Tucker. "Having your mother die in front of you at such a young age your father taking your younger sister and abandoning you, leaving you to be raised by your uncle- "

"He's not my uncle" Clay spoke spinning in his chair. Miss Tucker's old wrinkly face formed a pleasing smile even though Clay was not enjoying this conversation. He hated when she brings up the past.

"Then what should I call him?" Miss Tucker asked writing on the same crummy note pad she had for the past two years he was here. Clay rolled his eyes, sighing. "How about drug dealing scum bag who should be in prison right now". Miss Tucker didn't find that funny. She sighed helplessly, but continued with her work.

"Your Uncle, Mr. Ganger, is a clean man with no charges except one ticket he got in august driving 4 miles per hour over the speed limit." Miss Tucker took off her glasses cleaning them with her crusty shirt. "Now let's talk about this brother of your's".

Clay knew what she was going to say, she's been telling him this for years, but he knew he was right. "Don't bother." Clay said, looking down at his fist. "I know he's real and there's nothing you can say to change that."

"His not real, Clay".

"You didn't see him"

"He is a figment created from your brain because of you're an outcast who has a hard time on making friends and in need of someone to be there for you".

Clay shot up slamming his fist on Miss Tucker's desk as he glared at her with fierce eyes.

"His name is Percy Jackson and he's real!" Clay shouted. Miss Tucker was surprised, but that didn't stop her.

"You brought up this Percy character in a dream, that's your head. The voice screaming your name are just collated with that." Miss Tucker spoke in a soothing voice. Anger boiled in Clay's body. She, like the others, were hopeless. No one could see the truth in a kid with anger issues and a tragic back story. Miss Tucker pulled out a pink slip and wrote on it.

"A pass to the nurse's office for your hand". She exclaimed. Clay looked at his right hand and saw his knuckles were purple and bruised. He touched it and it stung immediately. Clay winced in pain. They felt more broken than bruised, but Clay was used to this he had scars across his body from his uncle.

"We can continue our session tomorrow" Miss Tucker grinned at Clay like it was such a successful day. It wasn't, they had gotten the same results since his first day here when he admitted not to be crazy. Today was something different he had always kept his anger in check, he never burst out like that, what was different?

Clay reached for the pass.

"Clay, I almost forgot," Miss Tucker said as he took the slip. "Happy Birthday."

Clay was shaken, he completely forgot his birthday was today. He tried not to let his surprise seep into his face. He fumbled getting his book bag as he left out the door.

He couldn't stop thinking about the session as much as he wanted to push it aside. He was trying so hard to hide the fact that half of Clay agreed with Miss Tucker. Clay was mad about this fact, he just wanted life to go his way.

After pondering in his head for about two minutes Clay finally reached his destination, and Cowell stood in the same position as always. He kicked back in his chair in his small box office as he polished his plastic toy police badge. Cowell was the security guard who's only job was to open and close the door leading to the main building. This building was a place for mentally challenged people. Clay, however, wasn't mentally challenged, he did have ADHD and anger issues which made him unstable surrounded by other people. He did like it over here, he was really close to this one guy who couldn't even speak a full sentence in English. The building he was going to however was the real high school were the halls were crowded with people, students would get shoved around and it would be a mess.

Out of Clay's three months in high school, he had only gone to the high school once and that one time had given him nightmares for weeks.

"Well, I thought I would never see you again after the prank you pulled last time". Cowell said. Clay remembered that moment well.

"You got to admit," Clay grinned. "you smelled a lot better that day." Cowell stood not taking back by the smart remark instead standing up pulling his belt over his fat over size stomach.

"Stop talking and just show me why you're here." Cowell said.

Clay pulled out the slip from his back pocket and put on the glass.

"I would like to beat the bell on my way back" Clay added looking down at his watch.

Cowell laughed this time. "Now you want something from me". Clay realized Cowell's yapping was wasting his time.

"I would like it if we hurried this process up." Clay spoke rolling his eyes.

"Why can't you go to Mrs. Falcon?"

"She's busy."

Clay lied. The truth was he like to see a certain someone over in the high school. Cowell gave a mean scowl. Cowell then flipped a switch on his office panel and the sound of metal clanking came from the doors.

"You're going to want something from me one day" Cowell called out to Clay as he walked in the empty high school halls.

 **Thank you guys for reading next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to the authors._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _P.S anybody willing to follow me will get a shout out at the end of the chapter!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

"All patched up" the nurse exclaimed. Clay examined his new bandages, one of only many he had.

"I would recommend you ice it a lot to keep it from swelling and make sure you clean it before going to bed tonight." Clay nodded his head, grabbing his things. He had to hurry. The nurse took forever putting on the bandage. Clay stepped into the hallway and now he was racing to get out of the building before…

The sound of the bell echoed loud throughout the hall Clay was in. Students start to flood in the hall and Clay takes cover pressing himself against a locker. He was like a fresh rookie in the wild. Tall senior jockyes dominated the halls as they shoved some of the weak freshmen that Clay knew out the way.

"Clay is that you?" Clay turned around and saw her. Sarah Hook. Her soft blue eyes looked right into mine as she whisked away her black hair out of her perfect face. She wore school uniform which included thigh high socks, a navy-blue skirt, gray vase with a red tie, and a navy-blue jacket with the schools stitched logo on the two pockets. "I haven't seen you since the beginning of high school."

Clay was speechless, it happened a lot when he was around her, they've known each other for years and yet he was still playing that shy card. Clay forced himself to speak, to say something than to sit in this uncomfortable silence.

"You look nice today." Clay spattered out. Clay felt his stomach drop, he wanted to punch himself for saying that. Sarah laughed. Her laugh was soft and sweet.

"Thanks for the compliment and for making me laugh today," Sarah giggled. "I really needed to get the stress off me before I take my exam today".

"Your welcome" Clay said. "So…are you free after school?"

"Not likely, I have cheering practice after school, then I have this community program at five." Sarah replied. Clay looked down his hopes were crushed. "We can always hang out in the mornings right before school, I always get here early to work on my cheerleading skills." The mornings, Clay stabled that in his head.

"What happened to your hand?" Sarah asked, realizing the bandage covering most of his right hand.

"Go through some therapy in the other building." Clay responded. "I'll see you later than".

Sarah smiled and in an agreeing voice she said "Later."

Replaying the conversation in his head helped Clay get through the rest of the school day. Her smile printed in his head and her laugh ringing in his ears, but when he closed his eyes she wasn't there. Percy Jackson. He stood their blood soaked him head to toe, his bronzed sword glistened before him. He looked ready to strike Clay down.

"You aren't real!" Clay shouted. Ignoring him Percy edged closer to Clay with a wicked smile on his face. Clay tried to back up, but his back slammed on a wall. "You're not real!"

"Percy Jackson must fall!" Cried out the kid. "Percy must fall and you'll be the one to do it!"

"What are you talking about?" Clay asked, but Percy was just laughing manically as he repeated his saying. Clay was going insane.

Clay closed his eyes and began to repeat repeatedly "it's only a dream it's only a dream". Clay did this for a good solid minute before opening his eyes. Things only got worse. Clay stands over him. Blood came gushing out of his lips and soaked through his shirt and Clay stood holding the blade that dripped his own blood.

Clay scrambled up as his head spun and everything began to come into focus. He gasped heavily as he put his hand on his chest, searching for any wound. _It was just a dream,_ Clay thought, _but it felt so real._ Clay could still hear the voice chanting. "Percy must fall."

"Clay, I leave in five minutes." Clay spun around to see Gabe. Gabe was an old friend of his who use to know his father. Of course, he wanted the best for Clay but he hated people caring for him, what was the point if they were just going to leave you when they expected you the most. Clay's favorite hangout was the library, it was peaceful and quiet. Gabe always left the door open for him. Ten minutes after closing time.

"Okay let me just get my stuff." Clay said, feeling his mouth so dry. Clay never liked it back home. His uncle would always have his friends over gambling and getting drunk, Clay hated it when he was drunk.

Clay couldn't get the images out of his head, he need to push this away from him. Clay went to the bathroom. As soon as he walked in, the lights flickered on. Setting his phone on the sink's rim, Clay turned on the sink and began splashing his face with water. It was cold and relaxing, it defiantly helped him calm down.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Clay jumps and turns the exit of the bathroom.

"Gabe!" Clay called out, walking to open the door.

No answer.

Clay opened the door and the bang was heard again. It sounded like a book case toppled over, but it was too dark to see anything so Clay continued walking in the dark library. "Gabe!"

This time he didn't get the answer he was looking for instead a sharp painful scream scrape the air.

Clay's body moves on its own leaping in the direction the scream came from. The screams became louder and louder, that's when Clay found Gabe's body with a dagger right in his chest. Gabe shook weakly as blood leaked through the corners of his lips. Gabe's eyes were wide and looking right at Clay's. Clay was parallelized with fear. He didn't know what to do. Gabe's breath was shaky and weak, he was dying and Clay just stood and watched. It was his mother's death all over again.

"Clay," gasped Gabe. "Run."

"You should listen to the old man, Clay," said a cold voice that lingered in the darkness next to Gabe. A boy about the same age as Clay walks out of the shadows. Clay couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy had brown hair, scarlet red eyes and wore some authentic battle gear on you would find in a museum. He wore a devilish smile. "After all that would make this a lot funnier."

 **Thank you to all the views on my last chapter guys!**

 **Thank you to all the people who followed me!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Shout out to HappyValdez19 and Fenikkusu94!**

 **Thanks for you following me!**


End file.
